paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated television series created by marine science educator and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The series' popularity has made it a media franchise, as well as the highest rated series to ever air on Nickelodeon, and the most distributed property of MTV Networks. As of late 2017, the media franchise has generated $13 billion in merchandising revenue for Nickelodeon. Many of the ideas for the series originated in an unpublished educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in 1989. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, and turned to Tom Kenny, who had worked with him on that series, to voice the title character. SpongeBob was originally going to be named SpongeBoy, and the series was to be called SpongeBoy Ahoy!, but both of these were changed, as the name was already trademarked. Nickelodeon held a preview for the series in the United States on May 1, 1999, following the television airing of the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. The series officially premiered on July 17, 1999. It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. A feature film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, was released in theaters on November 19, 2004, and a sequel was released on February 6, 2015. In 2018, the series began airing its twelfth season. The series has won a variety of awards, including six Annie Awards, eight Golden Reel Awards, four Emmy Awards, 15 Kids' Choice Awards, and two BAFTA Children's Awards. Despite its widespread popularity, the series has been involved in several public controversies, including one centered on speculation over SpongeBob's intended sexual orientation. In 2011, a newly described species of fungus, Spongiforma squarepantsii, was named after the cartoon's title character. A Broadway musical based on the series opened in 2017 to critical acclaim. Episodes *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 1) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 2) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 3) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 4) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 5) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 6) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 7) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 8) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 9) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 10) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 11) *SpongeBob SquarePants (season 12) Subtitles */Colors/ */Crossover/ */Gallery/ Gallery Squidward (teal eyes).png Squidward (green eyes).png Squidward (brown eyes).png Squidward (blue eyes).png E9esa6p (blue eyes).png E9esa6p (teal eyes).png E9esa6p (green eyes).png E9esa6p (brown eyes).png 4f2 (brown eyes).png 4f2 (blue eyes).png 4f2 (teal eyes).png 4f2 (green eyes).png Squidward (3C4).png Squidward (2C4).png Squidward (1C4).png Squidward (1B4).png Squidward (2B4).png Squidward (3B4).png Squidward (3A4).png Squidward (2A4).png Squidward (1A4).png Squidward (3C5).png Squidward (3C3).png Squidward (3C2).png Squidward (3C1).png Squidward (2C5).png Squidward (2C3).png Squidward (2C2).png Squidward (2C1).png Squidward (1C5).png Squidward (1C3).png Squidward (1C2).png Squidward (1C1).png Squidward (3B5).png Squidward (3B3).png Squidward (3B2).png Squidward (3B1).png Squidward (2B5).png Squidward (2B3).png Squidward (2B2).png Squidward (2B1).png Squidward (1B5).png Squidward (1B3).png Squidward (1B2).png Squidward (1B1).png Squidward (3A5).png Squidward (3A3).png Squidward (3A2).png Squidward (3A1).png Squidward (2A5).png Squidward (2A3).png Squidward (2A2).png Squidward (2A1).png Squidward (1A5).png Squidward (1A3).png Squidward (1A2).png Squidward (1A1).png Squidward poop (3A4).png Squidward poop (2A4).png Squidward poop (1A4).png Squidward poop (3B4).png Squidward poop (2B4).png Squidward poop (1B4).png Squidward poop (1C4).png Squidward poop (2C4).png Squidward poop (3C4).png 4f2 poop (green eyes).png 4f2 poop (teal eyes).png 4f2 poop (blue eyes).png 4f2 poop (brown eyes).png E9esa6p poop (brown eyes).png E9esa6p poop (green eyes).png E9esa6p poop (teal eyes).png E9esa6p poop (blue eyes).png Squidward poop (blue eyes).png Squidward poop (brown eyes).png Squidward poop (green eyes).png Squidward poop (teal eyes).png Squidward poop (3A5).png Squidward poop (3A3).png Squidward poop (3A2).png Squidward poop (3A1).png Squidward poop (2A5).png Squidward poop (2A3).png Squidward poop (2A2).png Squidward poop (2A1).png Squidward poop (1A5).png Squidward poop (1A3).png Squidward poop (1A2).png Squidward poop (1A1).png Squidward poop (3B5).png Squidward poop (3B3).png Squidward poop (3B2).png Squidward poop (3B1).png Squidward poop (2B5).png Squidward poop (2B3).png Squidward poop (2B2).png Squidward poop (2B1).png Squidward poop (1B5).png Squidward poop (1B3).png Squidward poop (1B2).png Squidward poop (1B1).png Squidward poop (3C5).png Squidward poop (3C3).png Squidward poop (3C2).png Squidward poop (3C1).png Squidward poop (2C5).png Squidward poop (2C3).png Squidward poop (2C2).png Squidward poop (2C1).png Squidward poop (1C5).png Squidward poop (1C3).png Squidward poop (1C2).png Squidward poop (1C1).png Category:Animated television series